


4 Times Clark Was Jealous and The 1 Time Bruce Was (dịch)

by AlexSummers



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Gen, Hal is the butt of jokes, Humor, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, The Justice League are total trolls guys, Trolling
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSummers/pseuds/AlexSummers
Summary: Tạm dịch: 4 lần Clark lên cơn ghen và 1 lần Bruce cũng vậySummary: Liên Minh Công Lý nảy ra một trò chơi để tra tấn Bruce và Clark tội nghiệp. Nó gọi là “Ta làm Clark ghen được tới mức nào?”Pairing: Clark Kent/Bruce WayneAuthor: supremegreendragon





	4 Times Clark Was Jealous and The 1 Time Bruce Was (dịch)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [4 Times Clark Was Jealous and The 1 Time Bruce Was](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864270) by [supremegreendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon). 



Clark đã từng không nghĩ bản thân mình là người chiếm hữu. Nhưng kể từ lúc mà anh bắt đầu hẹn hò với Bruce, mấy thứ đó bị dẹp hết rồi. Mọi người thường xuyên vờn quanh người yêu của anh, chọc cho anh tức điên lên được, khiến anh cảm thấy ghen tuông như thể anh chưa bao giờ ghen vậy. Nhưng cũng đâu còn cách nào khác. Vì Bruce vừa là Batman và là tay chơi tỉ phú, cũng là tự nhiên khi mọi người tán tỉnh ảnh. Mỗi lần mà Clark thấy ai đó cố tình ve vãn Bruce, anh phải dừng bản thân không thổi bay lũ kia đi bằng Siêu Hơi ThởTM của anh.

Và sự ghen tuông chưa bao giờ dừng. Anh cứ tưởng rằng ít nhất ở Trụ sở Liên Minh Công Lý, anh cũng sẽ không phải lo về chuyện đó. Anh tưởng bở rồi.

“Batman, anh có thể xem qua tài liệu này được không?” Diana hỏi. Cô cúi người qua vai anh – hơi sát quá mức – trong khi Clark quan sát từ đằng xa. Diana thấy anh nhìn và nhếch môi, khiến máu anh sôi cả lên. Cổ đang cố tình làm trò đó.

“Wonder Woman, đây là quảng cáo của một nhà hàng,” Bruce nghe có vẻ khó chịu và chẳng-hiểu-gì-cả cùng lúc.

“Ô, ra là thế! Mà nè, trông nó có vẻ là một chỗ ăn được đấy. Muốn đi bữa nào không? Chỉ anh và tôi thôi?”

“Cái gì cơ?”

Mắt Clark lúc này đang sáng rực một màu đỏ tà ác. Anh càng xem, anh lại càng run rẩy với cơn giận không được xả ra. Bộ anh phải xăm tên mình lên cằm Bruce chỉ để mọi người biết là ảnh đã có chủ rồi hả? Diana phải nín lại một tràng cười. Cô đang chăm chú theo dõi phản ứng của anh. Bruce nhận thấy cơn giận của Clark với một cái nhăn mày, rồi hướng sự chú ý lại về Diana.

“Không, cảm ơn cô. Chúng ta đáng ra phải làm việc, nên hãy đi làm gì đó quan trọng đi và ngừng tốn thời gian của tôi lại.”

“Aye aye, đội trưởng,” cô lầm bầm đầy mỉa mai. Khi cô đã đi rồi, Batman ném cho Superman một ánh nhìn đen tối.

“Cô ấy chỉ đang cố lấy một phản ứng từ cậu thôi.”

Clark chẳng thèm tin. Anh biết Diana rất thích Bruce, “Hoặc là cổ đang cố cướp lấy em---”

Ui chà! Nói sai rồi.

“Xin lỗi? Cướp lấy tôi ư? Như thể tôi là vật sở hữu à?”

Chết tiệt, Clark! Mày và cái mồm ăn hại của mày!

“Không! Ý anh là---”

“Cho xin đi,” Bruce quay lại công việc, “Cậu cần phải kiềm chế lại cái tính ghen tuông của cậu đi, Clark.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Clark đang đấu tập với Barry, bắt kịp siêu tốc độ của cậu ta với tốc độ của mình. Nó cho anh một bài thể lực khá ổn, khi né cơn mưa cú đấm Barry thích ném ra. Trong lúc đó, Ollie và Bruce đang đấu tập trên sàn đấu kế bên họ. Ollie đã dùng một mũi tên lưới để bẫy Bruce. Trước khi Bruce có thể dùng một trong mớ dụng cụ của mình để thoát ra, Ollie đã nhảy lên người anh, thành công đè anh xuống đất.

Ollie nhếch mép, “Có vẻ tôi vừa bắt được một chú dơi kiểng này.”

“Anh đang nói về cái gì vậy?” Bruce không ấn tượng gì, hơi thở hơi nông do trọng lượng của Ollie.

Clark đông cứng lại, bạn tập của anh hoàn toàn bị quên béng mất. Barry ngừng lại khi cậu thấy đối thủ của mình xao nhãng. Cả hai xem màn đối đáp giữa Ollie và Bruce.

“Xuống đi!” Bruce giờ thì xấu hổ vì có người xem. Clark nghiến răng. Anh _gầầầầầầần_ như tự mình ép Ollie xuống khỏi người Bruce lắm rồi. Có lẽ lôi ổng lên trời 1000 feet rồi nói chuyện nghiêm túc với ổng luôn cũng tốt.

“Sao tôi phải làm thế nhỉ? Anh dễ thương lắm lúc anh đỏ mặt ý,” Ollie trông chẳng có vẻ gì là sẽ xuống sớm đâu.

“Bớt giỡn đi.”

“Nếu tôi không làm thì sao, Bruce? Có lẽ tôi thích nhìn anh thế này đấy.”

Clark đứng ngay kế bên hai người, cười khẩy xuống Ollie với một ánh nhìn tức tối.

“Anh có thể bỏ Batman ra, hoặc tôi có thể giật đứt mớ râu đó khỏi mặt anh.”

Tiếng cười khùng khục thoát ra từ Green Arrow. Bruce trừng mắt nhìn người yêu. Không muốn cho căng thẳng leo thang hơn nữa, Barry dùng siêu tốc độ mà tự giải thoát Bruce. Bruce gật đầu biết ơn với cậu, thăng bằng bản thân trên hai chân mình.

“Buổi tập kết thúc,” anh cho Ollie và Clark một Ánh-trừng-của-Dơi cuối cùng trước khi anh bắt đầu rời đi. Clark theo sát gót anh như một chú cún bay.

“Bruce. Em đi đâu thế?”

“Tôi đã bảo cậu là cậu phải tập kiềm chế cái tính ghen tuông của cậu lại.”

“Nhưng mà anh ta rõ ràng là tán tỉnh với em trước mặt anh mà!”

“Để lấy phản ứng,” Batman lắc đầu, “Có vẻ như vài người bạn của chúng ta đã tìm được một trò chơi. Và cậu mà cứ cho họ thấy phản ứng họ muốn, họ sẽ cứ tiếp tục.”

Clark bẻ khớp ngón tay, “Hoặc anh có thể---”

“Clark. Nói tôi là cậu sẽ không thực sự đi đe dọa họ.”

Chắc là…chắc là không. Clark cũng không chắc nữa, nên anh chỉ cho người yêu một nụ cười chẳng-ngây-thơ-mấy, làm Bruce thở dài.

~~~~~~~~~~

Mỗi lần mà Cyborg cần điều chỉnh, cậu ta thường đủ khả năng để tự mình làm. Đó là lý do vì sao khi Clark nghe lỏm được cậu ta nhờ Batman giúp, anh ngay lập tức sinh nghi. Nên là, anh thấy bản thân mình trong phòng máy. Từ đằng xa anh quan sát Bruce kiểm tra bảng mạch của Cyborg. Lồng ngực của Cyborg được mở ra, để lộ toàn bộ những dây nhợ và máy móc bên trong. Clark không thích cái nụ cười đểu trên mặt Victor. Anh biết rắc rối đang gõ cửa nhà đây.

“Victor, cậu đã nghĩ tới việc tới chỗ Lucius Fox chưa? Ông ấy có thể kiểm tra cho cậu nhanh hơn tôi. Và có thể nâng cấp cho cậu trong lúc làm luôn,” Batman đã nhờn với việc Clark đứng từ xa trừng trộ, nên ảnh còn chẳng thèm để tâm tới sự hiện diện của anh nữa.

“Ai cần nâng cấp khi đã có bộ óc thiên tài ở ngay đây chứ,” Victor chọc đầu Bruce. Nó có thể là một cú chọc thân thiện nếu như không có cái ánh nhìn tán tỉnh trong mắt cậu. Clark chịu đủ rồi.

“Bộ óc thiên tài đó thuộc về tôi.”

“Này, ai mà biết được?” Victor nhún vai hết mức có thể, xét đến việc cậu đang nằm trên bàn và Batman đang làm việc với ngực của cậu, “Nó có thể thuộc về tôi chứ bộ.”

“Bộ não đó nằm trong đầu TÔI. Vậy nên, nó là của tôi,” Batman vặn vặn với món dụng cụ trong tay mình, đầy tuyệt vọng muốn làm cho xong.

“Anh biết không bố tôi luôn bảo tôi phải tìm kiếm trí thông mình từ đối phương,” Victor cười toe toét. Clark chỉ còn ba giây nữa là lao vào đánh nhau. Và Victor thậm chí còn chẳng có vẻ quan tâm cơ! Cậu lúc này gần như sắp cười to rồi.

“Tốt cho cậu,” xong, Bruce đóng nắp lồng ngực lại và hướng đôi mắt tức tối về Clark, “Văn phòng tôi. Ngay.”

Clark không biết phải cảm thấy sao: vui là anh đã nhận được sự chú ý của Bruce hay sợ hãi. Anh quyết định chọn cái sau. Khi họ vào trong căn phòng nhỏ, Batman khoanh tay lại và nhịp nhịp chân, một dấu hiệu rõ ràng là anh đang mất dần kiên nhẫn của mình.

“Clark. Thôi. Phản ứng lại đi.”

“Phản…phản ứng với…việc mọi người ve vãn em? Nhưng---”

“Tôi bảo cậu rồi là họ chỉ đang giỡn với cậu thôi. Cậu càng cho họ cái phản ứng họ muốn, họ càng làm tới. Và tôi đã mệt với cái trò này rồi. Nên, họ dừng sớm chừng nào thì tốt chừng đó.

Clark bĩu môi, “Anh chỉ…cảm thấy thật…thật---”

“---ghen tức?” Batman nhướn một bên mày.

Clark vòng tay quanh batman, người vẫn khoanh tay lại. May thay, ảnh vẫn chưa đẩy anh đi, “Anh yêu em.”

“Tôi sẽ không bỏ cậu đâu, Clark. Cậu phải biết điều đó.”

“Anh biết,” Clark chôn mũi mình vào hõm cổ Batman, “Anh chỉ cần mọi người cũng biết điều đó.”

“Cậu cần giải quyết vấn đề với sự ghen tuông của mình đi.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Bruce cuối cùng cũng thuyết phục được Clark đồng ý cố không làm gì cả lần tiếp theo chuyện xảy ra. Clark, háo hức làm hài lòng người yêu, quyết tâm làm hết sức. Nhưng lần này sẽ là ai đây? Aquaman? Flash? Hoặc có thể là---

“Hey, U Ám. Tôi ngồi với anh nha?” Hal không chờ câu trả lời. Cậu ta ép mình vào giữa Bruce và Clark, cả hai người phút trước vừa tận hưởng bữa trưa trong yên bình.

Clark cắn môi dưới để không gào lên. Anh cũng kiềm lại không nói gì. Anh cố nhìn đi khi Hal đặt khuỷu tay lên vai Bruce, nhưng nó giống như quay đi khỏi một căn nhà đang cháy ý. Nó là một thảm họa anh không thể dứt mắt được.

“Cậu muốn gì, Jordan?”

Hal liếc qua hướng Clark chỉ trong một giây. Clark nhận ra đây là một thử thách, một thủ thách anh cần vượt qua.

“Chỉ nghĩ là tôi nên qua chào một khuôn mặt dễ thương thôi.”

Clark hớp soda của mình, khiến Hal nhăn mặt thất vọng. Bruce không phản ứng gì, nhưng Clark có thể nói ảnh hài lòng với anh. Clark cuối cùng cũng kiểm soát được cơn ghen của mình. Ừ thì, anh đã bẻ cái nĩa trong tay làm hai, nhưng anh đã khôn ngoan mà giấu nó dưới gầm bàn.

“Tốt thế.”

Sau khi thiếu hụt phản ứng, Clark cứ tưởng Hal sẽ bỏ cuộc. Nhưng anh quên béng mất là người đàn ông này có nhiều quyết tâm hơn là lí lẽ.

“Cậu đang làm trò gì vậy?” Bruce ra lệnh khi Hal trèo lên ngồi trên đùi ảnh như thể cậu ta là một đứa trẻ sắp đòi quà Ông già Nôen. Clark hoàn toàn không lường trước được. Anh không biết phải hành xử ra sao và não anh đã đình công.

“Tôi có ý đó mà. Anh có khuôn mặt rất dễ thương. Sao anh không đá gã Xanh dương To xác này đi và hóa xanh lá?”

Hal bị lôi khỏi đùi Bruce trong tích tắc. Clark nắm cậu bằng cổ áo và đang trừng trộ với cậu qua đôi mắt đỏ rực. Anh ghét bản thân mình vì đã thất bại trong bài kiểm tra. Nhưng con mẹ nó chứ, anh chỉ muốn đem Bruce tới Pháo đài Cô đơn và giữ ảnh ở đó. Có lẽ bằng cách đó không ai sẽ tán tỉnh ảnh được nữa.

…Anh sẽ không thật sự làm vậy đâu.

“Clark! Bỏ cậu ta xuống!” Bruce nói với anh bằng giọng nói đó. Giọng nói yêu cầu hợp tác hoàn toàn. Clark hít một hơi sâu và làm như được bảo. Anh bay đi trước khi anh có thể xả cơn giận dữ ra với ai đó. Trong khi đó, Bruce lườm Hal. Rồi anh hướng cái lườm về bàn kế bên, chỗ Diana, Ollie và Victor ngồi.

“Cả ba người tuần tra gấp đôi thời gian hôm nay.”

Họ nhìn nhau chẳng che giấu sự khổ sở, rên rỉ nhưng không cãi với Dơi. Họ biết mình đáng chịu phạt.

“Hey, U Ám? Tui thì sao?” Hal hỏi.

“Cậu gấp ba.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Anh ngồi ở mép tòa Trụ sở, nhìn ra biển và cảm thấy tồi tệ. Liệu Bruce có tiếp tục hẹn hò với anh khi đã biết anh dễ ghen tuông như thế nào không? Có khi Bruce đang suy nghĩ lại.

Clark nhăn nhó. Dù một phần bự trong anh muốn tiếp tục làm một gã người yêu hay ghen, để giữ Bruce trong tầm kiểm soát; một phần còn bự hơn nữa biết điều đó không tốt tí nào. Và nó cũng không công bằng với Bruce.

“Mọi chuyện ổn chứ?” giọng Barry vang lên từ phía sau. Cậu ngồi xuống kế Clark và mỉm cười thân thiện.

“Tôi ổn. Cảm ơn vì đã hỏi thăm.”

“Đừng để những gì họ làm tác động đến anh. Họ như lũ con nít á.”

“Barry. Cậu có nghĩ ghen tuông là không tốt khi đang trong một mối quan hệ không?”

Barry cân nhắc điều anh nói một hồi. “Không bao giờ là chuyện xấu khi _cảm nhận_ về một chuyện gì đó. Chỉ có cách anh phản ứng mới là vấn đề thôi.”

“Ờm…tôi vừa cố đấm Hal Jordan.”

“Ai cũng như vậy ít nhất một lần.”

“Nghiêm túc đó, Barry. Cậu có nghĩ tôi đã để cơn ghen đi quá xa không?” Clark tuyệt vọng tìm kiếm một lời khuyên. Và Barry là một trong những người bạn thông thái của anh.

Barry vỗ lưng anh nhẹ nhàng. Anh dịch người vào sát hơn một tẹo.

“Không. Tôi nghĩ anh có thứ cần phải kiểm soát thôi. Và sự thật rằng anh đang cố gắng là đủ tốt rồi. Tôi chắc chắn Bruce cũng sẽ đồng ý.”

Cảm thấy nhẹ lòng, Clark cho cậu một cái ôm thân thiện và thở dài vui sướng. Đây đúng là kiểu khuyến khích anh đã đang mong đợi. Barry đúng là người bạn tốt nhất---

\---Có phải cậu vừa hôn má anh không vậy?

Clark giật người lại nhanh tới độ anh suýt thì húc ngã Barry.

“Cái gì vậy?”

“Oh…tôi chỉ nghĩ anh dễ thương lắm thôi. Và vì anh đang ôm tôi…tôi nên chớp lấy cơ hội của mình chứ,” Barry giờ thì đang cười đểu, nhưng mắt cậu thì nhìn qua Clark. Clark quay lại, quá đỗi ngạc nhiên khi thấy Bruce đứng đó. Cái trừng của Bruce lạnh hơn trước cả ngàn lần.

“Phải đi đây!” Barry vọt khỏi đó trong nửa giây. Giờ Clark bị bỏ lại với một Bruce giận dữ. Anh chạy tới chỗ ảnh và dừng lại chỉ cách vài inch, trao cho Bruce ánh nhìn cầu xin.

“Không phải như vậy đâu! Cậu ta…cậu ta…Anh không biết cậu ta sẽ---”

Trước khi anh có thể lắp bắp thêm được gì, Bruce nắm lấy cổ áo anh và ép môi anh lên môi mình. Nụ hôn nồng cháy đủ để khiến Clark nhũn hết cả. Tay Clark tự tìm đường đến bờ mông săn chắc của Bruce. Thường thường, Bruce sẽ cho anh ăn đủ vì trò đó. Nhưng lần này ảnh không quan tâm lắm. Nói cho rõ thì, ảnh có vẻ còn thèm muốn hơn nữa ý.

Bruce rời ra vừa đủ để lẩm bẩm ‘của tôi’ trước khi quay lại nụ hôn.

“Bruce! Em cần kiểm soát cơn ghen lại đi,” Clark biết Bruce sẽ khiến anh trả đủ cho câu đó.

“Im lặng và hôn tôi đi.”

Dơi dựa vào anh như một làn da thứ hai và Clark yêu từng giây phút đó. Clark nhận ra những người kia đã lôi kéo Barry vào trò đùa. Anh sẽ cảm ơn cả năm người bọn họ sau.


End file.
